


Touching Nerves

by toboe_whisker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, Dental Student Russia, Human AU, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Student America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboe_whisker/pseuds/toboe_whisker
Summary: Facing your fears can be one of the hardest things you ever do, and for Alfred, his boyfriend's job is one of those fears. So, when Alfred is forced to conquer the dentist's office again, he's unsure of how he should feel about Ivan's role in the whole ordeal.Will Ivan support Alfred or will he be without a boyfriend when the dust settles?
Relationships: RusAme (Hetalia), Russia/America (Hetalia)
Kudos: 49





	Touching Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up to relieve the stress of finals.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Alfred nervously cards a hand through his wheaten blonde hair as he sits in the waiting room of the university’s dental office. His leg rapidly bounces against the floor to the time of his heart. He’d like to think that he is a man of few fears, but of the fears Alfred does have, dentists are definitely at the top of the list. 

Ever since he was little, Alfred hated the very thought of others messing with his teeth. His dad once told him that he bit the hygienist and/or dentist on his first few visits. It isn’t at all surprising to hear, but it is also the reason that Alfred outright decided to avoid making, let alone attending, an appointment since he turned eighteen three years ago. And whenever Dad or Papa broach the subject, Alfred just tells them that he’s being taken care of at the student health clinic at the university he attended. 

And his plan to avoid dentists until the end of time had been going well. That is until he met Ivan. 

***

Ivan attended the same university that Alfred did, except Ivan was a graduate student and Alfred was an undergrad. They first met when Alfred was a first-year biomedical engineering student desperately searching for an anatomy tutor. Ivan was one of two teacher’s assistants for the class, and Alfred found it to be near impossible to arrange a meeting with the second. So, unsure of why one assistant was booked full while the other didn’t have a single tutee assigned to them. Alfred naturally signed up with Ivan. 

They met in a private study in the university’s library. Alfred brought his textbook, notebook, and laptop with him, but when he stepped into the room he felt largely underprepared. Ivan had a large stack of textbooks, big and small, sitting on the table beside him. Alfred also took notice of Ivan’s appearance. He was a rather broad, muscular young man with beige blonde hair and eyes the color of heather. Alfred didn’t realize it then, but Ivan was also quite tall, even standing above Alfred who was 5’10”.

Alfred bit his lip, starting to realize why Ivan didn’t have any tutees. Still, he sat down at the desk across from Ivan. He reached across the table, offering Ivan his hand. “Hey, I’m Alfred.” 

Ivan slowly looked up from the tablet he had settled on the desk in front of him. He removed his earbuds as he glanced from Alfred’s face to his hand and back again. Ivan quirked a brow at him but shook his hand anyway. “Ivan Braginsky.” 

Alfred felt a flutter in his heart when Ivan’s eyes met his, but he was soon distracted from the feeling as he had to bite back a wince when Ivan took his hand. The other student had a surprisingly strong grip, and Alfred could’ve sworn he heard a bone or two crack in his hand. When Ivan released his hand, Alfred laughed awkwardly to fill the space between them. 

Ivan smiled at him, “So what are you struggling on?” 

“Yeah, uh,” Alfred scratched at the back of his head before pulling out his notebook and flipping through it. The page he paused on had skulls and a neck traced onto it and it was chock-full of notes. “I’ve been having some trouble with the cranium and neck portion of the course.” 

Ivan nodded solemnly, “Da, that’s where most people struggle.” 

Alfred watched as Ivan took a book from the pile and set it down across from him. It was an anatomy textbook that had to be at least thirty years old with yellowing pages and a flimsy spine. 

“This--” Ivan paused, flipping the book around to face Alfred. “--will be your best friend for the remainder of the semester.”

“Great,” Alfred faked a grin. 

To be honest, he hated studying material he didn’t intend to ever use again. Had Alfred remained a biomedical engineering major, he would’ve used the information, but he had been questioning his choice since the first week of classes. Anatomy alone was pounding the nails into that coffin, not to mention how distasteful some of his other courses and professors were. 

Ivan grinned back at him, his teeth as bright as pearls. 

Alfred cast the romantic thought from his mind as he chanced a look at the inside of the ancient textbook. 

“Its research may be outdated, but it’s diagrams are what you're after,” Ivan explained. 

He reached into his satchel and removed a sheet of notebook paper that he handed to Alfred. The paper had chapters and various page numbers written down on it as well as brief notes on what could be found at each location. 

Alfred smiled again, for real this time, “Thanks, man. This’ll be a big help.” 

Ivan nodded happily, “On the back of the sheet, I also provided you with times I’m available for further tutoring sessions. I have to warn you though, my schedule can be quite full at times.” 

“Alright, I’ll try to keep that in mind. Thank you, again,” Alfred replied, his hair bobbing as he also gave a nod. 

After their initial meeting, Alfred and Ivan met twice a week for tutoring. Ivan would add to Alfred’s homework and quiz him every week to make sure that he was keeping up. Alfred didn’t enjoy the added workload, but sure enough, come his next anatomy exam, he was one of the highest scorers in the class. 

As the semester was closing, Alfred’s last tutoring session with Ivan fell on the week before finals. They spent hours downing coffee and reviewing as much information as possible. By the end of the night, Alfred had filled in half a notebook and used up an entire pen. It was nearly 1AM when Ivan slowly stood up, gave Alfred a powerful pat on the back, before wishing him good luck on his exam. 

Alfred was so dazed from the intense study session that he barely reacted when Ivan left. It wasn’t until the following week, around their normal meeting time, that Alfred realized that he probably wouldn’t see Ivan again. Panic rushed over him. He hadn’t even said goodbye. Alfred had scrambled for his phone and reached out to Ivan via text, asking if he wanted to get a coffee with him sometime. 

The response didn’t come until many worry-filled hours later after Alfred had already fretted over whether he’d acted inappropriately. When his phone let out a sharp ding, signaling a text, he threw himself at it. Alfred read the response over and over again until it sunk in that Ivan had said yes. 

Their relationship only blossomed from after their coffee date. They happened to live rather close to each other, and over winter break, they would meet at restaurants, cafes, movie theaters, and parks to spend time with each other. They learned about each other’s hometowns, their families, hobbies, and favorite things. 

Ivan told Alfred about his childhood home in Saint Petersburg and his sisters, Kateryna and Natalya. Alfred talked about his twin brother, Matthew, and New York City, where he grew up. Like Ivan, Alfred’s parents were both immigrants from Europe, and they were able to bond over it. 

Alfred loved listening to Ivan talk about his home. It was one of the only things that Ivan rambled over. He could sit for hours listening to Ivan talk about growing up in Saint Petersburg. The passion in Ivan’s voice was intoxicating to Alfred. 

When the spring semester started up, Alfred and Ivan continued to spend time together. They would meet up for lunch in the main cafeteria or fetch food for each other during late-night study sessions. Everything was going well for the two of them. Until Alfred learned one little detail about Ivan that the man had failed to mention earlier in their relationship: Ivan was a second-year dental student. 

One could practically see the smoke emanating from Alfred’s ears as his brain failed to compute this new information. Few things seemed to bother Alfred, from what Ivan had seen, but it was clear that he had somehow touched a nerve. 

It took a while, but when Alfred finally regained his composure, he simply told Ivan not to bring the topic up again and to leave it at that. Ivan was still confused, but he respected Alfred’s wishes to keep the peace in their relationship. 

However, as the years passed and they both grew more comfortable in their relationship, Ivan broached the subject again, this time as a concerned boyfriend. They were in the living room of Ivan’s apartment. It was fairly late, and Ivan was quietly watching a baking show on the TV when he suddenly paused the program and turned his attention to Alfred.

“Fredka,” Ivan began as he gently combed his fingers through Alfred’s wheaten blonde hair. 

Alfred hummed to let Ivan know that he was listening. He was quietly and contently reading through one of his education textbooks while his head rested in Ivan’s lap. 

“I want you to come in for a cleaning tomorrow after your 12:30,” Ivan declared; his voice firm. 

Even though Alfred was half in another world, Ivan felt Alfred’s body tense at the news. 

“Why?” Alfred tried to bite down his nerves, hoping the question sounds nonchalant. 

“I need another patient to practice on for this semester.” Ivan’s answer came easily. He’d thought about this conversation a few times before. 

“You can’t find someone else?” Alfred asked, his eyes nervously roaming over his textbook but not reading a word. 

“Toris and Eduard have already come in,” Ivan explained, continuing to comb his fingers through Alfred’s hair to relax him. 

Alfred winced, fidgeting a bit in Ivan’s lap, “I don’t know…” 

“Please, Fredka.” 

His only answer was a whine as he gazed up into Ivan’s heather eyes. 

***

That’s how Alfred found himself in the waiting room of the university’s dental clinic less than twenty-four hours later with his leg bouncing and his heart pounding away in his chest. He’d barely been able to concentrate all morning, and he was nearly late for his first class of the day. 

Alfred is half-tempted to ask the receptionist if he can hook him up with something for his anxiety, but he is too scared to talk to anyone. He’d been avoiding this fate for going on four years, and he never would’ve guessed he would go willingly to his death at the hands of his boyfriend. 

Alfred is too lost in his thoughts to notice a large figure looming in the doorway to the back hallway. 

“Fredka, are you ready?” 

Alfred’s head snaps up, his foot still tapping away on the carpet of the waiting room. He opens his mouth, but he’s unable to find the words to answer because, in truth, he isn’t ready nor does he want to be. 

Ivan crosses the room, a tablet in one hand. With each thump of Ivan’s sneakers, Alfred’s heart gets louder and louder until it’s like thunder in his ears. He feels like he’s going to be sick. 

When Ivan is standing over him, Alfred finally works up the nerve to stammer out a desperate plea; “C-can we take a rain check on this, Vanya? Please.” 

Ivan looks past Alfred’s glasses into his watery ocean-blue eyes and sighs. 

He reaches down to help Alfred up. “Come on, Alfred. You can do this,” Ivan coaxes him. 

Alfred reluctantly takes Ivan’s hand, surrendering. Ivan leads him by the hand out of the waiting room and past multiple exam rooms until they reach one of the last rooms in the long, white hall. Alfred takes notice of the tag that is stuck on the door. It’s a paper cutout of a white whale with Braginsky written on it in purple marker. He assumes that it’s for the pediatric patients that come through the office. Still, the little whale is enough to slightly lift his mood, even in the face of what is yet to come on the other side of the door. 

Ivan ushers Alfred inside the room, pausing at the large cream-colored exam chair situated within its center. 

“Go ahead and lie down while I finish getting ready. This won’t take long,” Ivan instructs, shutting the door behind them with a click. 

Alfred hesitates near the door. He listens to the sound of Ivan washing his hands at the sink, trying desperately to ignore the sounds he can hear coming from other rooms up the hall. Alfred can’t help but be reminded of past dentist visits when he was forced to wear a mouth prop to keep him from accidentally (or purposely) biting someone. The very thought made Alfred’s eyes begin to sting with tears. 

Again he is pulled from his thoughts by Ivan. 

“Fredka, you’re shaking,” Ivan states, reaching out to place a hand on Alfred’s shoulder.

“What? Oh, sorry,” Alfred swiftly apologizes and allows himself to be guided by the shoulders over to the leather chair. He reluctantly lays down on the thing, still trembling. 

“Deep breath, podsolnukh,” Ivan encourages, using the pet name he’d given Alfred when they started dating. 

Alfred tries his best to keep himself steady when he inhales, but his breath hitches in his throat.

“Good, again,” Ivan continues as he fastens a paper bib around Alfred’s neck. 

Alfred obeys, his inhale and exhale coming more smoothly the second time. 

“Excellent. One more time,” Ivan praises as he adjusts a medical mask over his face and slips on a pair of purple, nitrile gloves. 

Alfred’s breathing catches in his throat again as the overhead light is clicked on and maneuvered so that it shines directly on his mouth. He watches Ivan pull open a plastic pack of torture tools, and his stomach does somersaults. 

“Remember to breathe, Fredka. Just close your eyes and open your mouth. I’ll take care of the rest,” Ivan attempts to soothe his boyfriend.

“C-can’t we just forget this whole th-thing and go home?” Alfred stammers out, hoping that Ivan will see how scared he is and let him go. 

A chuckle filters through Ivan’s mask. “I’m afraid not. You need to do this.”

Alfred desperately searches Ivan’s eyes for a sign that he’s joking, but his search is unsuccessful. 

“Enough stalling, Alfred. Let’s get this over with,” Ivan commands, picking a hand scalar up from the tray of instruments beside him. 

Alfred closes his eyes, but he only opens his mouth a fraction of an inch. 

“Wider,” Ivan’s accented voice is muffled by the mask, but Alfred can tell that he is rapidly losing patience. 

Not without a final expression of apprehension and a timid whimper, Alfred allows his jaw to go slack and fully drop open. 

“ _Spasiba_ ,” Ivan thanks him and begins deftly cleaning the plaque off of Alfred’s teeth with the hand scalar. 

It isn’t easy with Alfred fidgeting so much, but they make it through the cleaning in roughly thirty minutes. Ivan leaves the examination for last, as that is something he needs to do under his professor’s supervision. So, while Alfred rinses the gritty, green tooth polish from his mouth, Ivan uses his tablet to page his professor.

With the light currently turned off, Alfred takes the opportunity to sit up. “Am I done?” 

Ivan laughs as he leans against the counter. It’s deep and honest, just the way Alfred usually likes it but not right now, not in this place. Alfred’s heart sinks. How long was he going to be stuck here? Surely there couldn’t be much if anything left to do. 

“I need to do an exam and possibly an x-ray, but we’ll see,” Ivan tells Alfred, the corners of his eyes creased in an amused smile. 

Alfred wishes his boyfriend would at least take off the mask while they were talking like this. He wants to see the reassuring face of his boyfriend. 

Ivan seems to read Alfred’s mind when he says, “It’ll be over soon, Fredka.” 

He’s hardly finished speaking when there’s a soft knock on the door. Alfred strains to look around the back of the chair to see who has entered the room, but he only catches a hint of blonde hair and a dark green headband. 

“Good afternoon, gentleman. How are you today, Mr. Braginsky? I see you have a new patient under your care.” The voice is female, but Alfred wishes he could put a face to the words. 

Ivan greets her, “Good afternoon, Dr. Jansen. I’m doing well. And, yes, this is Alfred Jones.” 

Alfred can feel the color drain from his face as the attention turns to him. He manages a slight wave when a short woman with shoulder-length pale brown hair steps around the back of the exam chair to stand opposite to Ivan. 

“Hello, Mr. Jones. I’m Dr. Emma Jansen, but you can call me Emma. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she greets happily, her green eyes alight. Alfred can tell rather quickly that she’s the bubbly type that probably works well with children. 

Again, Alfred forces a smile, “Hi.” 

“Do you mind if I watch while Mr. Braginsky examines your teeth today?” She asks sweetly, leaning down a bit to be closer to Alfred’s line of sight.

Yes. Is what Alfred wanted to say, but he ignores his better judgment. “Not at all.” 

“Thank you, darling,” she praises him, practically beaming.

Then she leaves Alfred’s vision again only to return moments later with a medical mask on her face that matches Ivan’s. His heart begins to pound again as Ivan reaches over him to click the overhead light back on. 

This time, Ivan brandishes a mouth mirror and an explorer when he leans over Alfred’s face. With the extra audience member, Alfred wants to sink into the earth instead of facing what’s next. He knows that the exams normally don’t hurt, but he is also fully aware that if he has any cavities, this is when they would be found. He suppresses a shudder at the thought. 

“Open wide for me,” Ivan politely commands him. 

Alfred contemplates shaking his head. 

The silence stretches long enough for Ivan to prompt him, “Alfred.” 

Alfred jumps, “Huh?” 

“It’s time for you to open up,” Ivan explains, pushing down the urge to roll his eyes. 

Alfred slowly complies, still not comfortable with the idea of having two sets of eyes focused on his teeth. This time he watches Ivan closely, suppressing the urge to bounce his leg. 

The overhead light casts a glare across Alfred’s glasses, but he’s able to focus his attention away from the tools in his mouth as long as he can see Ivan’s face. The man’s forehead is creased as his brows furrow in concentration. Alfred can’t help but admire the dedication in those heather eyes of Ivan’s. Even though he doesn’t like Ivan’s career choice, Alfred has to admit that Ivan’s commitment to his work is admirable. 

Those eyes are what keep Alfred preoccupied for most of the exam until Ivan taps on a tooth near the back of Alfred’s mouth. Alfred flinches and releases a yelp in the back of his throat that has Ivan immediately pulling back and apologizing. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that would be quite so sensitive.” Ivan’s eyes turned sympathetic for the first time that day. He hadn’t intended to hurt Alfred. 

“S’ fine,” Alfred assures, although he is understandably shaken up by the sudden shock of pain that had radiated through his upper jaw. 

Nevertheless, the remainder of the exam continues without a hitch, and Ivan explains his findings to Dr. Jansen. 

“There’s a medium-sized carie on the occlusal surface of fourteen as well as some crowding overall,” Ivan announces, finally disposing of his gloves and mask. 

Alfred never wanted the cloak of invisibility to be a reality so badly before in his life. Shame and embarrassment burn his freckled cheeks. Alfred had worn braces throughout middle school, but he quit wearing his retainer shortly after his final appointment with the orthodontist. Apparently, that was a mistake. As for the cavity, he’d always been prone to them ever since he was little, which made his dentist appointments all the more unbearable. He knew the feeling of one when they worsened and became sensitive, but this one hadn’t caused him any obvious pain until Ivan stabbed it that stupid torture device.

He shifts in the chair, uncomfortable. Alfred winces when the cheap leather creaked under his weight. The sound briefly catches Ivan’s eye while he’s talking options with his professor, which makes the back of Alfred’s neck burn. 

“Well, Mr. Braginsky. I agree with your diagnosis. I trust you know how to proceed from here?” Dr. Jansen removes her medical mask, a broad smile pulling at her lips. Had Alfred met under different circumstances, he had a feeling he would’ve enjoyed her company. 

Ivan nods, his hair flopping with the motion, “Yes. Thank you.”

Dr. Jansen leaves the room, the clop of her heels retreating down the hall. 

Once she’s gone, Ivan reaches up and maneuvers the overhead lamp out of the way, turning it off with a click. 

“Now, am I done?” There is urgency in Alfred’s voice when he poses the question. 

Ivan suppresses a grin, “Yes, we’re done for today.” 

He lowers the chair back down and leans the backrest up. Alfred beats Ivan to removing the paper bib, ripping it from his neck and jumping out of the chair. Ivan stifles a laugh, watching Alfred’s antics from the corner of his eye. Alfred could be so dramatic. 

Alfred stands in the corner, away from Ivan as he cleans the equipment. When Ivan is finally done, he grabs his backpack from one of the cabinets below the sink and they exit the room together. 

On their way out, Ivan pauses at the front desk. He waves Alfred back when the blonde walks past him. 

“What?” Alfred asks anxiously, shifting nervously.

“I want you to schedule a follow-up for next week,” Ivan explains, unyielding. 

Alfred inhales sharply, his blue eyes widening behind his thin glasses. 

“Ivan,” he whines, and if he were any younger, he would’ve stamped his foot, too. 

Ivan gives him a pointed look. 

Alfred huffs, approaching the receptionist. He looks to be close to Alfred’s age, maybe a little older with short blonde hair and light brown eyes. 

“Can I get an appointment at the same time next week?” Alfred grumbles. 

“Of course. What day works best for you? The fourth-years have the floor on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.” The receptionist’s voice is gentle as he types something into the computer. 

Alfred reads his name tag and suddenly realizes that he knows him from a statistics class that they were in last semester. “Tino?” 

Tino grins up at him, “Alfred! How are you?” 

Alfred reciprocates the action. “I’m alright. And you?” 

“I’m doing well.” 

“That’s good.” 

“So what day do you want next week?” Tino repeats happily. 

And like that, Alfred’s expression falls. He hopes his nerves don’t come through in his words. “Uh, Monday. Monday works for me.” 

“Alright, 12:30 next Monday.” Tino hands him a card with the appointment time written on it.

Alfred takes the card, nervously flipping it through his fingers. “It was nice seeing you again.” 

“See you in five days,” Tino calls after him as Alfred and Ivan leave the third floor of the student health clinic. 

Once they’re outside, Ivan reaches down to ruffle Alfred’s mop of wheaten blonde hair. “I’m proud of you.” 

One corner of Alfred’s mouth pulls up in a half-hearted smile. He’s glad that Ivan’s pleased, but he can’t shake the thought that he’ll be back in the chair in less than a week with a needle and a drill in his mouth. It isn’t a pleasant thought, to say the least. 

Alfred’s too busy worrying how he’ll survive next week’s procedure to pay attention to his changing surroundings until he suddenly stumbles into Ivan’s back. 

“Are you alright, podsolnukh?” Ivan is facing him now with concern glittering in his eyes. 

Alfred blinks a few times, registering what just happened and surveying his surroundings. 

They’ve stopped just outside of the university’s marketplace, a collection of businesses and fast-food restaurants that rent space at the university to sell to the students. Alfred frequents the place quite often when he’s rushing between classes on an empty stomach. He can also be found there when he’s upset because one of his favorite restaurants is located inside. 

“Why’re we here? I thought we were going back to the apartment for lunch.” Alfred questions his boyfriend, confused.

“I thought I could reward you with a hamburger for obliging me today,” Ivan explains, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly as he throws an arm over Alfred’s shoulder. 

Alfred’s face lights up, and he beams at Ivan. He reaches up to cup Ivan’s cheek and pulls him into a quick, chaste kiss. “Thank you, Vanya.” 

Ivan leans into the kiss with pleasure. He should make Alfred come into the office more often.


End file.
